Clay Vorpal-Charming
Clay F. Vorpal-Charming (she/her) is a 2018-introduced all around character. Hailing from a bloodline of monster-hunting Wonderlandian swordslingers that has neatly intersected with a lineage of valiant Charmings, Clay is destined to become the next wielder of the family's Vorpal Sword. She intends to honor this destiny, but believe everyone should be given freedom to choose. With an insatiable drive to get what she wants at any cost, and a deep-seated greed sufficient to make dwarves blush, Clay needs little but a motorbike underneath her, the handle of a sword or knife in her hand, and the sheer, unbridled ecstasy of gold. Character Personality Clay is a coiled rattlesnake. She is cool, subtle, and subdued on the surface but that only accentuates her inclination towards aggressive, confrontational action. She's a human mousetrap; not necessarily up and in your face, but she's practically begging for you to test her just so she can show you what she's capable of. Clay is quiet, gruff, eccentric and a perpetual stranger in most social situations, with a strong but unorthodox sense of justice. She has a tendency to occupy at least one of her hands at any given time, whether that mean clutching the hilt of a sword strapped to her hip, or toying with a knife or coin, or else just keeping them shoved into her pockets. She doesn't know what do with her hands, usually, so she keeps them filled. She is usually working for something. She is constantly making money and accomplishing goals and pushing forward, even as she seems continually isolated or even angry. She's not unsociable, she's just weird, and comfortable spending her free time working on bikes or practicing with knives. Not a huge talker. She has an unapologetic lust for material wealth. Her goal is to become so rich that money becomes a non-object and she takes most jobs she can find purely for the glimmer of silver or the green it will put in her pocket. She makes no attempt to disguise this, but it doesn't come across as an evil or debased character trait so much as an odd or uncomfortable one. She is nothing if not self-contained. She is true to herself and will remain so until she dies. She was born game, and intends to go out in that condition. Appearance Very pretty, but very scowly. Her brow is creased with hard lines. She has clear brown skin, expressive green-hazel eyes, and frizzy 'Jade Esthete-style' hair. She is built like a whip handle, and usually dressed in either a leather jacket or a poncho that would make Clint Eastwood proud. She frequently wears tight black jeans and modified cowboy boots. She carries a blade everywhere, no question. Even if it's just a tiny pocket-knife. However, her favorite is still the Vorpal Blade itsself, which she wears proudly strapped to her hip. Fairy tale – The Jabberwocky How the Story Goes The poem/ tale 'The Jabberwocky' details the exploits of a young man who sets out to destroy a legendary, lethal monster that stalks the countryside of his homeland using a sword referred to as the Vorpal Blade. How does Clay come into it? The Vorpal Bloodline has a unique calling of being the ones to exterminate the Jabberwocky each time it, or its circle of fanatic devotees, resurrects itself. They are monster hunters and fighters at their cores and protect wonderland from the creatures of the horrible night that would seek to harm them. The calling of bulwark/ spearhead of this undertaking and user of the family blade is referred to as the 'Vorpal Slayer'. Clay is zealous to begin this calling. Fortunately, she comes from a large-ish family, so she had the option to cede the destiny to one of her siblings, and simply chose not to. She was, at no point, pressured into the destiny, she just genuinely wanted it (and the buckets of gold and paper money that came with it) and worked to achieve it. Relationships Family Clay's parents -- Sypha Vorpal (the last Vorpal Slayer), and Prince Methodical Charming -- are divorced on good terms. Her mother never remarried, but is content, while her father ended up hitched to an embassador from a neighboring kingdom. She's not terribly close with her new step-dad but doesn't dislike him. Interestingly, her unique upbringing lead her to not quite feel like she belonged in the opulence and intrigue of her father's court, and the biggest form of bonding between her and her mother was the slaying, so as a result she's not really close with her parents but doesn't feel necessarily alienated from them. She wishes they were better friends, but doesn't lose sleep over the fact that they aren't. Friends TBD (Open) Romance TBD (Open) Enemies God. Outfits (Work in Progress) Trivia *Thematically she is inspired by Sergio Leone's magnum opus, 'The Dollars Trilogy' (specifically Clint Eastwood's character Blondie) as well as the Belmont Clan of Konami's Castlevania franchise, with minor cues taken from Id Software's ''Doom ''franchise. Quotes (Work in Progress) Gallery Clay's Aesthetic Board! ☀https://www.pinterest.ca/ovia651/clay-vorpal-swordslinger/ Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Alice in Wonderland